This invention relates to binding agents which are water soluble and suitable for use in the manufacture of non-woven products such as felts, papers and interlinings.
Binding agents consisting of compounds with diverse structural units are known in the art. However, these compounds are not generally satisfactory since they do not show the desired balance of properties consisting of:
A. solubility in water. Solubility or dispersibility in water obviates the use of organic solvents, which are objectionable from the points of view of environment, hazard and cost. PA1 B. imparting of flexibility. The end product, a non-woven product or coating should be flexible in order to be long lasting and to maintain good products. PA1 C. reactivity. Ability to react with epoxy, hydroxyl and carboxyl groups enables the binding agent to be chemically bonded to other materials, e.g. fibers, and also improves surface adhesion.